L'amour ne se voit pas avec les yeux
by Math
Summary: Ron et Hermione se parlent, s'avouent des trucs... 'chapitre unique' enfin bon, lisez...


Titre: L'amour ne se voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme...  
  
Disclaimer: Rien à moi... Tous à JKR... (sauf l'histoire mais bon...) même le titre, c'est une citation de Shakespeare... J'ai rien en gros...   
  
Résumé: Ron et Hermione, pour une petite séance 'ouvrage des yeux...' En gros ils se rendent enfin compte... Enfin bon lisez, je vais pas vous raconter l'histoire non plus...  
  
PdV d'Hermione  
  
Bonne lecture...  
  
  
  
Hermione s'était assise dans l'herbe fraiche du parc de Poudlard. Elle regardait les étoiles scintiller dans le ciel noir. Il n'y avait pas de lune cette nuit-là, et aucune lumière ne troublait l'étrange atmophère de cette nuit.   
  
Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, et elle s'était lever pour aller se promener. Elle n'avait pas choisit d'aller dans le parc, c'était comme si une force l'avait emmené ici.   
  
Elle pensait à sa vie, à ses amis, à ses sentiments. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était.   
  
Elle aimait Harry, elle le savait, mais pas comme on aime quelqu'un d'amour. Elle l'aimait comme une soeur aime un frère, comme deux meilleurs amis qui se comprennent sans mots.   
  
Elle pensait aussi à Vicktor. Krum lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle, mais elle avait refusé. Elle l'aimait bien, mais peut-être seulement parce que c'était la première personne qui s'était vraiment interressé à elle.   
  
Un leger vent vint soulever les cheveux d'Hermione, et la faire frissonner. Elle avait oublié qu'ils était au mois de novembre, et qu'en pleine nuit, la température n'était pas très haute.   
  
Elle entendit alors quelqu'un s'approcher. Instinctivement, elle chuchota...  
  
'Ron?' elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que c'était lui.  
  
'Hermione?' répondit la voix.  
  
'Oui, c'est moi... C'est toi, Ron?' répondit-elle.   
  
Elle leva les yeux, et vit seulement une silhouette. La personne s'assit près d'elle et souffla:  
  
'Oui oui... c'est moi...'   
  
C'était donc Ron. Elle avait raison.  
  
Que fais tu là? Lui demanda-t-elle, étonnée de la venue de son ami ici en pleine nuit.  
  
'Je pourrais te demander la même chose...' Répondit le rouquin.  
  
'Je...je ne sais pas...' Chuchota Hermione.   
  
C'était vrai, elle ne savait pas...  
  
'Moi non plus...'   
  
Ils étaient donc là par hasard?  
  
'C'est comme si une force m'avait emmenée ici...'   
  
C'était ce qu'elle avait sentit. Comme une force invisible et superieure qui l'avait guidée.  
  
'J'ai ressenti à peu près la même chose...'  
  
'C 'est bizarre...'   
  
Une force? Quelle force? Elle pensa à l'amitié, ou l'amour, mais chassa l'idée de sa tête. Elle savait que Ron et elle, s'était impossible. Elle ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour lui. Enfin, elle n'en était plus si sure.  
  
'Comme si le destin nous avait emmenés ici...'   
  
Le destin? L'amour... repensa-t-elle... mais une fois de plus, elle se força d'oublier cette idée étrange.  
  
'Mais... pourquoi?' demanda-t-elle...   
  
C'est vrai, elle ne savait pas vraiment...  
  
'Bonne question... Bon... si on rentrait, il commence à faire froid...' chuchota Ron.   
  
Il semblait mal à l'aise. C'était surement seulement le froid.  
  
'D'accord...' acquiessa-t-elle.  
  
Elle aurait aimée rester plus longtemps seule avec son ami, mais elle pensait qu'il préferait aller dormir.  
  
'Hermione...' souffla-t-il.  
  
'Oui, Ron?' répondit-elle.   
  
Voulait-il lui dire quelquechose d'important?  
  
'Je... je dois te dire quelque chose avant...'   
  
Elle avait bien compris, et attendait la réponse de Ron.  
  
'Oui?'  
  
'Je... je...' bégaya-t-il.  
  
'Oui?'   
  
Que voulait-il donc?  
  
'Je t'aime 'Mione...'   
  
Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le corp d'Hermione. Son coeur s'accelera... Elle se sentait bizarre. Elors, il l'aimeit? S'était impossible.. Et pourtant, il venit de l'affirmer.  
  
'Ron...' chuchota-t-elle.   
  
Maintenant, elle avait compris ces sentiments. Elle savait ce qu'elle pensait.  
  
'Je... je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, que tu préfères Vicktor Krum... Mais je devais te le dire...'  
  
'Ron...' C'est faux, ce dit-elle à elle même...  
  
'Désolé 'Mione, mais c'est comme ça, ce sont mes sentiments, et rien n'y changera, alors ne me brise pas le coeur, s'il te plais. Ne dis rien, je souffrirais moins...'  
  
'Ron...' chuchota-t-elle.   
  
Il ne lui laissait pas le temps de parler et avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.  
  
'Hermione...' répondit-il d'une voix désespéré, comme si on le torturait.  
  
'Ron... moi aussi...' chuchota-t-elle.   
  
Elle l'avait enfin dit. Ron ne bougait plus. Il semblait pétrifié.  
  
'Qu... quoi?' parvint-il enfin à begayer.   
  
Il n'y croyait surement pas. Ou alors il lui avait fait une blague, qui de toute façon n'était pas drôle du tout...  
  
'Je... je t'aime...' articula-t-elle.   
  
Elle l'avait enfin dit. Et elle savait qu'elle le pensait vraiment.  
  
'Quoi?' répéta-t-il.   
  
Il était encore sous le choc.  
  
'T'as très bien compris...' dit-elle.   
  
C'était un moment si.. magique, et Ron gachait tout avec son air ahuri.  
  
'Hermione...' parvint-il enfin à dire.   
  
Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait quand il était comme cela, elle l'aimait tout cour.  
  
Il faudrait rentrer...' chuchota-t-elle.   
  
Elle avait peur de la réaction de Ron et voulait fuir ses sentiments.  
  
'Hermione...' répéta-t-il.  
  
'Oui?' répondit-elle enfin.   
  
Elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir que Ron s'était approché doucement.   
  
Et l'avait embrassée, d'un long baiser qui exprimait tous leurs sentiments.   
  
Ils s'aimaient, ils s'étaient toujours aimés et s'aimeraient toujours.   
  
Leur baiser finit enfin. Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras, où elle se sentit réchauffée et heureuse. Plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.  
  
'Hermione.. je t'aime...' chuchota Ron à son oreille, comme pour accroitre leur bonheur.   
  
Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Ron et se laissa aller.   
  
Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, depuis toujours et pour toujours...  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors, ça vous à plus? Vous voulez la suite? Ou vous préférez un chapitre unique? En tout-cas, reviewez svp, ça va vite, c super gentil pour moi... pis vous aurez la conscience trankil, après... 


End file.
